100 Things People learn from Legend of Zelda
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Like title says, 100 things people learn from Zelda. Contains references with Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, Super Smash Brothers, and Soul Calibur. Contains mentions of cross-over pairings. Enjoy!


**Hello, this is the first time I wrote a go by numbers fiction, so...yeah. Read and Review.**

Things we learned from the Legend of Zelda

1. You won't die right away, even after getting hit with a huge sword

2. It will always rain, unless you do something...

3. ...Same goes for aging...

4. ...And growing hair

5. You can carry anything, despite it's large shape and put them in your pocket

6. By yelling, you can pick up anything.

7. You really don't need sleep

8. You can wear the same clothing as long as you want, and it won't get dirty or damaged

9. Not matter how far your horse is, it will always appear in front of you in five seconds, as long as you play it's favorite song

10. Getting hearts will make you stronger...

11. ...And restore your life

12. No matter what, you'll always appear from where you came from when you fall in a bed of lava, fall off a cliff, and get crushed by a ceiling

13. Blue Chickens really do exist

14. Your diet can only consist of Red, Green, Blue, Purple, and Yellow Liquids

15. You can fit a princess in your bottle

16. Never accept a companion that is only a ball of light, with wings and ears. It'll annoy your ear off...

17. ...Except for pink ones, they'll restore your life when you die

18. You can fire Ice and Light arrows as well as Fire arrows

19. Attacking a chicken or pig long enough will cause other chickens or pigs to try to kill you

20. You can carry 50 arrows in your quiver and 50 bombs in a bag, despite it's size

21. Anything lower than 10 ruppee's don't exist, in fact so do ruppee priced items

22. Wearing green clothing will cause people to either laugh at you, or be confused...

23. ...May even result in names such as Grasshopper

24. You can carry three swords, three shields, three clothings that are the same, but different colors, and three boots in your mind

25. Just by focusing, you can change the color of your clothing, the appearance of your swords and shields, even boots

26. You can walk in water by wearing something heavy

27. You can walk in cold temperatures, as well as hot and you won't feel a thing

28. Even after seven years, some kids didn't grow up...

29. ...And some adults look the same

30. Explosions are not as big as we thought

31. People will act as nothing happened when you place a bomb near them, or shoot them with an arrow...

32. ...They won't even feel pain from your sword

33. You can go forever without sitting

34. You can teleport by means of a song

35. By playing a song, you can change day to night, and cause storms...

36. ...You can even travel back in time that way

37. Owls are both wise and extremely annoying

38. When you meet an owl, an annoying, but catchy song seems to play

39. When your near an enemy, a song will also play

40. When you face an extremely powerful enemy, a different song will play

41. Every area you enter will have different songs

42. You cannot see anyone or anything from one area to another, unless you enter that area

43. You can open chests by kicking them

44. Out of instinct, you'll hold up new items in the air...

45. ...A catchy song will also play

46. You can get by life by only nodding a yes or a no

47. No matter how many times you die, you'll always appear at the entrance of the area

48. You'll appear many times in different era's with the same clothing, same appearance, and same voice. But you'll never have the same background story

49. People won't panic when a moon is coming towards the earth, until last minute.

50. The moon has a scary face actually

51. No matter how many times you defeat your hated rival, he'll only appear the next time you will

52. You can lift heavier stuff by equipping gauntlets

53. Masks has potential power

54. Never attack grass that is in a circle, it will run away

55. By slamming the ground with a hammer, or blowing it up, you may find a hole

56. Just by looking up in the light, you can escape underground holes

57. You know your on the brink of death when you hear an annoying beeping

58. Monsters reappear in the area, no matter how many times you slay them, when you exit and enter the same area

59. The balls of light are not always annoying, pausing time, they'll give you information of the enemy

60. There is always another race that has the same name as you

61. You're reborn in a different era and you realize you can't swim

62. Even in different eras, you always see the same sword

63. If you can't open the door, it's locked. To open it, look around for a key

64. To explore dungeons and temples, you need to be capable of working with puzzles, and mathetical stuff

65. You can float by wearing shoes with bunnies on them

66. Some scrubs can give you stuff

67. You can see through anything with an item

68. If you need cash, cut down any tall grass you find

69. If you want to fly a short distance, grabbing a chicken and jumping off will help

70. Using the washroom is less needed in adventures

71. Sometimes when pulling out a sword, you'll split into four

72. Helping a lazy farmer might result in an arranged marriage with his daughter

73. Lower life of the pirate life sucks

74. You can't jump unless you need to reach a ledge, or go over a hole

75. Cows give milk when you play its song

76. For no appropiate reason, you turn into a wolf when you enter a twilight area

can stay in water as long as you want, and you won't get tired...

78. ...Same goes for hanging onto ledges

79. You can walk into other people's homes

80. You see people who try to be like you...poorly

81. You can roll as long as you want, and spin as much as you want and you won't get dizzy

82. Other worlds exist and has someone who wears a red M hat, and has a big nose

83. Even freezing time while your in mid air won't stop you from falling to your death

84. Your really curious of anything and will go check it out, even if it means your death

85. Apparently, you have pointy ears

86. No matter what you do, you'll always wind up having to save someone...

87. ...And that someone always looks the same when you appear again...

88. ...Mostly a princess

89. Apparently, seasons don't change, areas do

90. You can change forms by putting on special masks

91. No matter how many times you complain, you'll always get the right side of the triangle

92. Your acts will inspire adults to name their sons or daughters after you

93. You have a toon version of yourself

94. Some ships really do talk

95. Your destined to meet the same man on every final battle, no matter how many times you kill him

96. Sometimes, you have to travel to a world in search of an Evil Blade

97. You exist in Super Smash Brothers, you just don't know it

98. Appearing in different games will result very random pairings...

99. ...In which some you won't mind, and some will be all HELL NO!!!

100. Your most hated pairing is with Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom

**And that's...the lesson for today - Cassandra Alexandra SCIII**

**Anyways, that's all. I know, lame and pathetic, but I was bored. Normally I don't do these kind of things, but boredom got to me. Anyways, you'll see references from Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess, Soul Calibur, and Super Smash Brothers. May have forgot some since I didn't play ALL the Zelda games.**

**One of the worse random pairings I can think of with Link is Peach. -_-**

**But I know people like pairing him up with Zelda, gets old after a while.**

**I normally pair him up with Lyn from Fire Emblem 7, but other pairings I don't mind with him is with Cassandra, Talim, Amy, Seong Mina, ZS Samus, and Elincia. And that's just cross over. More to be discovered, I know. Night.**


End file.
